


Quick Checkup

by ProteinBlob



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Anilingus, Connie in sexy nurse outfit, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doctor's Checkup, F/M, Message me for commissions if interested, Oral Sex, Sexy Nurse Outfits, Threesome - F/F/M, ass eating, blowjob, commission, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Steven's coming for his second doctor's appointment, but this time, Connie is helping out in her own special way.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Priyanka Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran/Priyanka Maheswaran
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Stick Me

It was Steven’s second doctor’s appointment ever, the first one ending on a not-so-hot note, but he was prepared now. He was content and mentally sound this time, and ready for Dr. Maheswaran to come in.

He sat on the counter, eyeing the door as he kicked his legs over the edge, humming softly as he did. Occasionally he checked his phone out of boredom, shooting his head up as he heard the door open and seeing the good doctor step in.

“Hey, Doctor Maheswaran.” He greeted, watching her.

“Steven, I’m terribly sorry about this, but there’s been a change in plans.” She informed, heading to her desk to grab some things.

“What? What do you mean?” He asked, leaning forward in confusion.

“There’s been an emergency that needs my attention. But don’t worry, I’ll have someone else in charge of your examination.” She assured, turning to the door as it opened.

“The nurse is ready for your examination.” Connie beamed as she entered, donned in a cute nurse’s outfit. Steven’s eyes widened a bit at the sight, his cheeks flushed red. “Connie?”

“Yes, Connie will oversee your examination. I told her what to do and how to do it, you’ll be in good hands.” She assured, making her way to the door. “Be careful, dear.” She turned to her daughter.

“I will, mom!” She assured, watching her leave, turning to Steven. “Alright, let’s get you prepped.” She said, making her way in front of him.

The young man couldn’t help but be in awe of the outfit the other was wearing, the tight dress on her body, her dark legs in perfect view, the cute hat she had donned, it was like something out of a…special kind of dream.

“Now, first thing’s first, I’m gonna need you to strip.” She said with a smile, noticing the other’s surprised face.

“Wait, I thought I didn’t need to this time.” He said, glancing behind him at the window looking out into the hallways.

The blinds then closed in front of him, thanks to Connie. “Well, we wanna be very thorough about this, don’t we? Besides, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before from you.” She said with a mischievous grin.

Steven took a deep breath, “…Okay.” He said with a nod, first removing his shirt, setting it aside. He could feel the other’s eyes on his body as he striped, making his face flush red. Next was his pants, which he pulled off and set aside as well, leaving him in his underwear.

Unfortunately, the sight of Connie in an outfit like that left him with a rather “turgid” problem. He pressed his legs together to conceal himself.

Connie just chuckled at this, “Steven, if you got a boner, it’s fine. It’s natural. Plus, it makes me feel flattered.” She assured a gloved hand resting on his bare, soft thigh.

“Yeah, I know, but it’s still kind of…ya know…” He looked away.

“Steven. I need you to get naked for me.” She cupped his cheeks, looking into his eyes with a smile.

After a few seconds of contemplation, the hybrid gem obliged, reaching down and grabbing his boxers, waiting a moment before pulling them down slowly. As he did, his erection popped out of its cloth prison, getting the attention of his ‘nurse’, who looked at it as if she was born to please it.

“Ooh, a healthy young man you are~” She mused, a few fingers reaching up to cup his balls.

He let out a whimper at the sensation, his member giving a throb. “Sh-Shouldn’t I be wearing a gown or something?”

“Oh no, that won’t be necessary.” She assured, pulling her hand back.

She then pulled out her stethoscope, one hand reaching up to cup his chest, her gloved hand feeling his slightly hairy chest as she did. The other hand directed the instrument on him.

Steven hummed softly as he felt the cool instrument on him, as well as Connie’s not-so subtle touches. However, he was far from protesting them.

He closed his eyes slightly, biting his lip as he felt Connie groping him under the guise of medical procedure.

“Oh dear, it seems your heartrate is faster than usual.” She noted, “I’m going to need to find a way to relieve you.” She scanned his form, taking it in before reaching down to stroke his member, causing him to cry out.

“C-Connie! What are you-“

“It’s the best way for us to make sure you’re calm and relaxed.” She assured with a knowing smile, pumping his thick cock in her hand. “Now just lay down and let me handle this.”

He did as he was told, gasping softly as he laid on his back in front of her, still feeling her strokes as he did.

As the young girl jerked him, she couldn’t help but focus on the gem in the boy’s belly. She knew he was rather sensitive there and soon sprouted an idea.

“I’m going to try something new~” She said, and in the next moment, she began leaning her face close to his gem.

“What? Connie, what’s- Haah!~” He cried out, now feeling the other’s tongue on his gem.

She had a confident smile on her face, looking up at her as she ran her tongue on the smooth surface. It was like a giant ring-pop but without flavor.

“Conniiiie!~” Steven cried out, bucking against her strokes now, his precum flowing from his tip like a faucet, all the while the other kept lapping at his gem, almost tasting the boy it was connected to on it.

The young girl smiled and licked faster, feeling Steven buck and shudder under her as she did. Her strokes increased in tempo too, driving Steven closer and closer to orgasm.

“You’re getting close, aren’t you?~” She teased with a grin, feeling more and more precum dripping from him.

Steven gasped and shot his head back, responding with a quick nod, looking down at Connie as she kept licking his gem, sending jolts of pleasure through his body, all the while he kept bucking into her grip.

“Ahhh!~ G-Gonna cum!” He warned, gripping the counter under him as Connie rubbed him off faster. After a few more quick, frantic bucks, Steven started shooting his load all over Connie’s hand, a roar of pleasure shooting out of him as his pink-tinted spunk shot out of him.

Connie opened her mouth, doing her best to swallow some of it as she made sure to milk as much as she could out of him.

The hybrid bucked and whimpered as he kept ejaculating, going on for a few more seconds as the last of his load was pumped out.

He laid exhausted on the counter, his spunk stained on himself, the counter, and Connie, some of it even shot on the floor.

Connie was already on the case as she began licking it up off Steven excitedly, exhaling hotly as she dragged her tongue across his body.

“Connie…” Steven gasped, looking down at her frantically lapping him up, eliciting a few hums and moans from him.

“I have to make sure to collect every last drop from you~” She said with a grin, leaning up to peck his lips. She started to straddle his leg as he lapped against his neck.

He felt something as she moved positions though, “Uh, hey Connie?” He spoke, getting her attention.

“Are you wearing panties?”

The question brought a knowing, mischievous grin on her face, “You finally noticed, huh?~” She teased, now sitting up on her knees and pulling up her nurse’s gown to reveal that she was indeed nude under there.

His face was completely red as he saw the wet, stubbly cunt she was hiding, all the while he can feel his own mouth watering as well.

“…Sit on my face.” He said firmly, making the other chuckle with a grin, “Was hoping you would say that.” Soon enough, the young nurse straddled his face, her wet cunt pressing against his lips.

As soon as she settled on him, Steven went to work, lapping at her cunt. He held her hips firmly as she sat on his face, pulling her closer to him as his tongue explored her.

“Haaaah!~ Oh, Steven!~” Connie squealed, grinding against his face as she felt his tongue explore her. Her fingers ran through his hair as she pressed her Indian pussy against his eager lips.

With each lick, Steven felt himself getting harder once more, holding Connie tightly as he did. Her taste was unlike anything he had tasted before, he couldn’t get enough. The only thing on his mind was her pussy, and how he had to please it with all his strength.

“Ahh! Steven! I’m so close!~” Connie moaned, gripping the other’s curly hair tightly as she ground faster and harder against him. She was edging closer and closer to orgasm, feeling his tongue lapping at her faster and faster. Moan after shrill moan escaped her mouth as she gripped his hair tightly, until finally she climaxed against his lips, head shooting back in a high-pitched moan as her climax dripped on his lips.

Steven did everything he could to lap all of it up, slurping it eagerly as it touched his tongue.

As Connie was coming down from her pleasure high, she started slumping over Steven’s body, panting softly as she laid on top of him.

The young man pulled away from her cunt, panting hotly as he was catching his breath. His hands rest on Connie’s hips, caressing them softly as she was exhausted as well.

“You…You always give amazing head~” Connie exhaled, making the other blush darkly.

“But we’re not done~” She added, moving her hips again as she began to slide himself down to his cock, straddling his hips as she did.

He gasped softly as he felt her wet cunt against his cock, making him shudder in pleasure.

“Fuck me, Steven, I want you to fill me up~” She bit her lip as she was grinding on top of him. She could see the nervous, flushed look on his face.

“C-Connie, are you-“ He didn’t have time to ask as suddenly Connie sunk right down his hard member, causing both of them to shriek in pleasure.

Steven gripped the other’s hips suddenly, thrusting inside her as she bounced on him.

She was gasping hotly as her hands were on his slightly hairy chest, moan after moan shooting out as she did. “Yes! Yes, Steven! Fuck my slutty Indian cunt!~” .

The profane things that Connie was spewing out only served to increase Steven’s primal desire to fill up the young girl. He grunted in pleasure, his hard cock pushing deeper inside her as she was bouncing faster and faster.

As he kept fucking her, he felt himself start to glow pink. “You like taking my superior diamond dick, don’t you?~” He teased with a smirk.

“Oh yes! I crave your cock every day, Steven!!” She moaned out, eyes slammed shut and a smile on her face as her nails started raking down his chest.

“Do it! I wanna hear you beg for it!” Steven cried out, glowing more pink.

Connie shot her head back, bouncing harder and faster as she held on to him for dear life. “Steven!! I need this fat, superior, Diamond dick to fill me up! Please fill me uuuup!!”

The euphoria of the moment brought them both to their climax, Steven filling Connie up with his load while she milked him of every drop he had. They almost fused, but only barely as the two of them collapsed in a pile of their own fluids and exhaustion.

Connie laid on top of Steven, both of them sweaty and exhausted as the two were coming down from their climaxes.

Steven’s pink had faded away, his skin back to the way it was before. He wrapped his arms around Connie, holding her close as he laid on the counter.

“Connie,” he exhaled, “…that was-“

The door suddenly slammed open and in walked a very upset Priyanka. “That was 30 minutes, Connie! I gave you 30 minutes to be with him and now I see that you two made a mess!” She cried out.

Steven froze up, trying to pull away from Connie in panic, but froze up as he realized the position they were in. He turned to the younger girl, confused.

“…I just wanted to have some fun with you, Steven.” She gave a nervous grin.

“…Well it was damn worth it.” He whispered, leaning up to peck her lips.

Priyanka cleared her throat, “You have 2 minutes to get dressed and leave, Connie. As for you, Steven, I’m here to give you your _real_ examination.” She explained.


	2. A Real Exam

A sigh left Priyanka, watching as Connie hopped off Steven, cum dripping out of her pussy as she did, setting off many red flags with the doctor.

Steven exhaled as he sat up on the table once more, fully nude and feeling guilty as he glanced over at Priyanka. She must be so mad right now, knowing what him and Connie were up to a few minutes ago.

Soon enough, Connie was donned in her nurse’s outfit once more, a grin on her face as she stood up, legs wobbling ever so slightly as she made her way to the door. She turned back to Steven.

“See ya later, Steven~” She waved as she exited the room, closing the door behind her as she did.

Priyanka promptly locked the door, turning back to Steven with a stern look on her face.

“M-Mrs. Maheswaran, I didn’t-“

“Don’t worry about it, Universe. Let’s just do this already.” She went over to her drawer, pulling out a few rubber gloves, doing her best to ignore the light pink mess on the floor as she did. Good lord, they really did go at it, didn’t they? And so much too.

Steven started to put his clothes back on, at least trying to look decent for the older woman.

“You don’t have to bother with that, it’ll make it easier, honestly.” Priyanka assured before picking up a medical mallet and making her way over to him.

She would then proceed to continue the checkup, looking at his eyes, reflexes, heart rate, everything necessary. And he sat there naked the whole time, his face flushed as he did.

It proved difficult to Steven to not pop a boner during the examination, especially given how the doctor touched him all over. But he managed to get through it alright. Although, it did prove especially difficult when she asked him to turn his head and cough.

“Well then, everything looks to be in order.” Priyanka said, now removing her stethoscope, prompting a relieved sigh from Steven.

“Well, that’s good to hear. So, I guess we’re done now?” He asked, already starting to get off the counter.

“We’re done with the exam, yes.” She nodded, looking over at the young man, watching as he was about to get dressed.

“Hold it. We’re not finished here.” She held a hand up, watching Steven turn to her, confused. He stopped getting dressed as he did.

“What? Dr. Maheswaran, what do you mean? Is there something else we need to do?”

“Yes there is, Steven~” She grinned, reaching a hand down to cup his cheek, feeling Steven freeze up at the contact. The next moment, she shoved her lips to his, making him hum in surprise. But he didn’t pull away from her.

His cheeks lit up, feeling the older woman’s soft lips on his own, sending jolts of arousal through out his body. This went on for a few more seconds before she pulled away, a smile on her face as she looked down at the surprised, overwhelmed young man.

“M…Mrs. Maheswaran…what was that about??” He asked, the surprise of the moment hitting him as he turned to her.

“Connie talks about how ‘skilled’ you are very frequently at home. Frankly, sometimes it gets on my nerves, but it made me curious even moreso~.”

Steven’s face flushed even more; Connie really talked about him that much?

“…Is that why you wanted me to stay naked then?” He asked, glancing down at himself, seeing his previously flaccid cock slowly spring to life.

“For the most part, yes. But it did also prove to make the examination easier.” She confessed, watching his erection grow as well, already feeling herself getting heated.

“You have a very nice body, Steven. Exceptionally healthy for a man your age.” Priyanka praised, reaching down to graze her fingers on his chest playfully, sending a shiver up the other’s back.

“Mmm…M-Mrs. Maheswaran, are you sure about this?” He asked, looking into the other’s eyes.

“Positive. Also, call me Priyanka.” She practically commanded, taking off her coat and hanging it up on a chair. She then started to sit up on the counter that Steven was on prior to this.

“I assume by now you know proper etiquette for this, correct?” She asked, spreading her legs, her jean-covered crotch on display for him. She felt his stare on him, making her feel self-conscious, but also flattered.

Steven nodded, feeling his mouth water already as he stared at her. He leaned his face closer to her crotch, already faintly smelling her arousal as he did.

“Absolutely.” He answered, making his way over, quickly unbuttoning her jeans and tossing them to the floor, her panties now the only barrier between the two pairs of lips.

He was so worked up he could rip them off, but he knew better and pulled off the damp garment proper. He was tempted to hold on to it, but instead tossed it to where her pants were.

Steven was soon met with the doctor’s wet, unshaven cunt, the sensual musk filling his nostrils as he stared at it in awe. The sight of it alone got Steven worked up.

Priyanka grinned at the sight, feeling his eyes bore into her eager sex.

“What? Surely this isn’t the first time you’ve seen a vagina, yes?” She asked playfully, reaching down to spread her lower lips for him, exposing her inner sex to him.

“N-No. But it’s the first time I’ve seen yours.” He explained, earning a chuckle from the other.

“And it’s in dire need of some attention. Care to fix that?~” She asked with a grin, leaning back against the wall, looking down at him expectantly.

Not wanting to disappoint, Steven eagerly pressed his tongue to the other’s sex, the taste of her already hooking him as he began lapping at her. He nestled his nose against the small bush of pubes above it.

Priyanka bit her lip, muffling a moan as she felt the other’s warm tongue against her. One hand gripped the edge of the counter, the other resting on Steven’s head. Already she found herself arching and rubbing against his mouth, eyes squinted slightly as she felt him run his tongue against her sex. So far, so good.

His hands rested on her dark thighs, humming softly as he steadily pressed his tongue deeper and deeper inside, scooping up some of her wetness on his tongue.

“Ahhh~” Priyanka moaned out, her grip on both Steven and the counter getting tighter as she did. This kid really knows what he’s doing.

“Th-That’s right, Steven~ Keep going~” She beckoned, her body heating up the deeper he pushed his tongue inside her.

He didn’t need to be told twice. His grip on her thighs tightened slightly the more he circled and licked his tongue into her until finally he was fully sheathed. The only air he got was filtered through the other’s pungent pubic hair, but that did little to dissuade him from his fun. If anything, it just made him enjoy it more.

As he kept at it, Steven’s cock throbbed against the counter, dripping clear pink pre against it as he did. Priyanka’s taste was absolutely addictive.

The doctor’s soft gasps started to grow in volume and desire the deeper Steven buried his tongue into her. They had evolved into shrieks of pleasure, filling the room as she started to wrap her legs around his head. Her grip on him tightened as well, her nails digging into his scalp and pulling him closer as she kept arching against him.

He could feel her getting closer and closer to climax, her womanhood dripping more arousal down his tongue and into his mouth. Her scent and taste were intoxicating, driving the young man to go even harder for her. His member throbbed and dripped on the floor as he kept eating her out, bracing himself for the inevitability of her climax.

“Ahhh! S-Steven! I’m close!” She warned, white knuckling his head as she shoved him as close as she could to him. Moan after pleasured cry left the woman as she was on the cusp of orgasm. She looked down at Steven, who stared back at her eagerly, awaiting her climax as much as she was.

His tongue kept circling faster and faster and faster, his breath brushing against her womanhood as he did. His hands gripped her thighs tighter as he watched carefully, bracing himself for it.

After a few more pleasured gasps and grunts from the older woman, Priyanka finally climaxed. Her head shot back a pleasure howl left her, her orgasm coating the other’s mouth. Her legs tightened around his head, and she shoved him against her crotch with all her might. Electric pleasure shot through her, her body tightening up in ecstasy as her climax hit her.

Steven swallowed as much as he could, holding on to her tightly as he did. He could feel her tighten around his tongue, which he started to slow down as her climax began to wind down. He looked up at her, slowly pulling his mouth away as he did, taking in the woman’s exhausted form.

Priyanka hunched over, gasping softly as she came undone around him. Her hold on him loosened up, resulting in the woman laying back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. Her shirt stuck to her body, sweat accumulating and heating her up even moreso. Mindlessly she took it off, tossing it to the side with her other clothes, leaving her in only a bra.

“Did…Did you like that, Priyanka?” Steven asked curiously, glancing at her chest as he looked up at her face.

“…Connie was right…that tongue of yours is magic~” She grinned, looking down at him.

Steven felt his cheeks flush at that, still looking up at her. “Well, thank you. I’m glad I could make you feel good.” He said, watching as the other started to lay down longways on the counter, her feet dangling off the end as she looked at him.

“Come on now, get on.” She assured, patting her chest for emphasis.

Steven nodded, now hopping on top of her, his hardness pointed at her face as he straddled her chest.

“Now then, Steven, feel free to use my mouth as much as you want~” She smirked up at him, making the other grin in relief.

“Yes, ma’am~” He said, already lining up the tip of his member to her lips, which Priyanka graciously accepted. She couldn’t help but wonder just how much stamina this kid had.

Steven grit his teeth, a muffled moan escaping him as he began pushing himself down the other’s throat. His hands couldn’t help but rest on the other’s head as he began thrusting inside her.

Priyanka hummed around his impressive length, her eyes first landing on the gem on his belly, watching as it got closer and further with each thrust in her mouth. Her own hands began making their way to the back of his legs, lightly cupping them as he thrust in her mouth.

He let out a soft gasp at the touch but continued his thrusting inside her. Occasionally his mouth parted, moan after moan escaping him as he did, all the while his grip on her tightened.

“Mmm~ Priyanka, you feel so goo- OH!” He squealed in surprise, now feeling her hands cupping his ass, groping his buttocks as he kept pounding into her mouth. Her hands were massaging and groping his rear, getting Steven even more excited as he kept thrusting inside her.

“Ahhh~ F-Fuck!” Steven cried out, picking up the pace as he kept going down Priyanka’s throat, his balls smacking against her chin as he was all the way inside her. Her soft gagging just prompted him to keep going inside her, his own climax drawing nearer.

She could feel his pre cum dripping down her throat, the taste and feeling of it sending shivers up her back as she did. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. No wonder Connie talked about it so much. Her grip on his ass tightened as she could feel herself getting wet once more. She would definitely make sure to keep this going as long as she could.

“Haaah! I-I’m so close!” Steven warned, slamming roughly against the other’s face as he gripped her head tighter, all the while his cock throbbed and dripped down her throat, no doubt eager to pump its load inside her.

Priyanka gripped Steven’s ass tighter, bracing herself for Steven’s orgasm to shoot down her throat. Her sex trembled and ached with desire, the anticipation killing her as her eyes rolled back.

“Fuck! Fuck! P-Priyanka!~” Steven cried out as well, gripping the other’s head even tighter as he pumped his warm, pink load down her throat, shooting rope after thick rope as he did.

She muffled a surprised cry around his cock as she felt it, having no other choice than to swallow every last drop. Each swallow was even more blissful than the last, the taste and feeling of it sending Priyanka higher. All she could do now is wait for him to be done with her.

Steven gasped hotly as he shot the last of his seed inside her, his grip on her loosening up as he did. He began to pull out of her mouth, his eyes opening as he did, watching as his still hard member was now coated in spit.

He stared at Priyanka’s face, her mouth agape and her eyes partly open as she stared up at the ceiling, trying to gather herself.

“You okay?” He asked, staring down at her worriedly. He started to get off her chest, giving her some space to at least breathe.

After a few more seconds of catching her breath, Priyanka began to sit up, turning to Steven as she did.

“You worry too much, you know? I can handle a bit of rough stuff~” She assured with a grin, watching as the other’s face lit up in embarrassment.

“I just wanna make sure you’re okay.” Steven added before he suddenly felt a kiss from the woman, on his cheek.

“That’s very sweet of you, and I’m fine.” She assured, now resting a hand on his shoulder.

He smiled at the assurance, glancing at her body as he looked into her eyes. He could feel himself getting hard again as he kept looking her up and down.

“Good lord, you’ve got a crazy amount of stamina.” Priyanka mused, looking down at the other’s hard member. “Doug usually only lasts about two time.”

“Uh…thanks?” Steven said, unsure what he was expected to say in that moment. It certainly sounded like a compliment. Plus, who would not get hard at the sight of Priyanka nearly naked?

She chuckled at this, now reaching back behind herself, finally undoing her bra and letting her tits free, sagging slightly on her chest. It was about time she let the girls free.

Steven gasped softly at the sight, his eyes focused on them as he sat there, hard and clearly ready for more.

“I think you know what comes next, yes?” Priyanka asked, now starting to lay back on the counter once more, reaching down to spread her lower lips, exposing them to Steven once more.

Already he started climbing on top of her, his chin resting just above her breasts while his cock rested against her crotch. His heart raced as he looked up at the older woman, excited to pleasure her once more.

Priyanka could feel him grinding against her aching womanhood, making her shiver in excitement as he did, all the while his face nuzzled between her breasts. She reached a hand down to caress the back of his head once more, a smile on her face as she watched him.

“You can put it in now, you know~” She said softly, prompting Steven to start pushing himself inside her, earning a pleasured grunt from both of them as he did.

Priyanka’s arms wrapped tightly around Steven as she felt his hard cock inside her, making her body shudder with pleasure as he did. Gasp after gasp kept leaving her as she felt him thrusting slowly inside her, her legs spreading more to accommodate him.

Steven grunted at the feeling of her tight, warm sex around him, his hold on her hips tightening as well. He buried his face in her chest, muffling himself against her as he started to thrust himself faster inside her.

Both moaned hotly, holding the other close as Steven kept thrusting himself into her. Sweat ran down their bodies, sticking them together as they kept up their intimacy.

He glanced up at Priyanka, watching as her mouth hung open in pleasure, eyes squinted slightly as her head tilted back. She looked like she was having the time of her life, and he felt honored that it was because of him.

He then looked down at her breasts, which bounced with each thrust he gave to her. Unable to hold back anymore, he wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, eliciting a shrill moan from the older woman as he did. He eagerly suckled on it, all the while continuing to pound into her eager cunt as he did.

“Ahhh! Oh, fuck!~” Cried out Priyanka, her grip on Steven getting tighter as she could feel him picking up his thrusts. Whimper after moan left her as she held onto him for dear life, the feeling of his cock and his lips making her shiver with ecstasy.

He kept humming against her breast, tasting her warm, soft, sweaty flesh as he was edging closer and closer to climax. His member throbbed and dripped into her as he hugged her tighter.

“S-Steven! Please! I’m so close!” She practically begged, her eyes slammed shut as she did her best to savor the pleasure of the moment, about ready to come undone.

With a wet pop, Steven pulled away from her chest, gasping hotly as he looked up at her. “M-Me too! Fuck, Priyanka! I’m gonna cum!” He warned, the sound of his hips slamming against her getting louder as he kept thrusting.

Both chanted the other’s name under their breath, getting more indiscernible as they arrived closer and closer to orgasm.

Without much warning, aside from a few desperate moans and grunts, Steven slammed himself deep inside Priyanka. A pleasured howl left the young man as he could feel the other’s sex tighten around him, milking his shaft for every last drop of seed.

Priyanka’s heart raced, feeling all of his load inside her, making her whimper with both worry and arousal. All this much cum inside her cannot be good. At the same time, she wasn’t in the headspace to care.

By the end of it, Steven collapsed on top of Priyanka, exhausted and beyond pleasured. His arms laid limply at her sides; his face buried in her chest as his cock remained inside her.

She panted hotly, looking down at the young man curiously, feeling him shoot the last of his impressive load into her. She had no idea how much was in there, but it was definitely way more than the average load.

“Steven? Are you alright?” She asked, reaching a hand down to rub the back of his head, watching and feeling him stir awake.

He looked up at her, softly gasping and his eyes half-lidded. “Y-Yeah. I’m fine, you?”

“Yes, I am.” She assured, now starting to pull away from Steven, looking curiously down at herself as she did.

As soon as she felt him pull off, she watched as the light pink cum flooded out of her, making a rather large mess on the counter they were on as she did. Steven watched as well, his face red as he saw the mess getting bigger with every passing second.

“Wow. I sure had a lot saved up, huh?” He chuckled nervously, looking up at the older woman.

“You sure did. It’s amazing, honestly~” She turned back to him with a smirk, still feeling more and more seed flooding out, some of it even dripping down to the floor.

The two of them shared a soft chuckle, looking into each other’s eyes as they did, a feeling of relief and calm filling them.

“Mom! What the fuck?!”

The moment was broken when a rather familiar voice filled the room. The two turned to see Connie in the doorway, still donned in her nurse getup.

“Connie?! What are you-“ Steven’s eyes widened in surprise, jumping off the counter quickly.

“I’ve been waiting for you the whole time. You were taking forever, but now I see why.” She crossed her arms, turning to her mom, who looked unfazed by this.

“Connie, you’ve been talking about Steven all the time at home. I just wanted to see if all that talk wasn’t unfounded. And I discovered it wasn’t~” She grinned, looking at Steven.

The young woman sighed, rolling her eyes, “You’re such a perv, mom.”


	3. Double Dose

It had been over a week since Steven’s exam. Needless to say, the boy found himself pretty ‘pent up’. He had gone days without some action from Connie thanks to her schoolwork and studies, and masturbating did little to make him feel better. He figured he just needed to be just a little patient, but he knew that stuff interfered with his powers sometime, and he knew that was bad news.

Luckily for him, however, he got a call from Priyanka for an ‘emergency examination’ due tomorrow. He didn’t remember placing an appointment, much less just a week after the one before. Maybe this was her way of getting a booty call from him? Regardless, he knew better than to argue with the good doctor.

The next day, Steven made his way to the hospital. It didn’t take long for him to be called in to Dr. Maheswaran’s room. He knew where it was at this point.

He helped himself inside, but saw no one was in there, which confused him. Usually Priyanka - that is, Dr. Maheswaran - was waiting for him when he came in. In any case, Steven took a seat on the counter, hands clasped as he waited for the doctor.

He wouldn’t have to wait long, thankfully. The door opened, prompting the young man to turn and see Dr. Maheswaran entering the room, only not in her typical doctor garb. She was wearing a straight-up sexy nurse outfit.

Needless to say, Steven didn’t expect that; he couldn’t stop staring at the dolled-up doc, his eyes wide and mouth agape. She had the fishnet stockings, the cute little hat, the gloves, and the single-piece outfit that showed off her amazing cleavage. He couldn’t believe it; he was left speechless.

“Alright, Mr. Universe, a pleasure to see you again.” She grinned at the young man. “Now, what appears to be the trouble? ~” She grinned, leaning forward slightly, giving the young man the perfect view down her breasts.

Steven found himself speechless, looking up at her, trying not to stare down at her chest. Trying and failing, that is.

“I-I…You said I needed another checkup, right?” He asked, already feeling himself getting hot and bothered at the other’s attire.

“Yes, actually. Connie told me that, unfortunately, you two haven’t been as intimate as you should be. She blames herself, the poor thing. School can certainly be a pain when it comes to that.” She sighs softly, leaning back a little.

“Which is why she felt it necessary for you to get another exam done. To make sure that everything is okay. Now, you may take your clothes off.” She said it so naturally that it took Steven a moment to register it.

“…Wait, what?” He asked, surprised.

“In order to properly get you examined, Mr. Universe, you’ll have to be fully naked.” She informed, stepping back, as if to give him space to strip.

He was still staring at the other’s outfit, still finding it hard to believe that she would go the extra mile for him. After a few seconds, he realized what was going on and snapped out of his daze. He promptly began taking off his clothes, setting them on the desk beside them. Now he was in just his boxers.

“I said _fully_ naked, Mr. Universe.” Spoke Priyanka.

“Well, I figured I’d let you have the honor of doing it~” Steven said confidently, starting to see where this was headed.

The older woman couldn’t help but chuckle at the other’s cockiness. “You little…” She said under her breath, now reaching her gloved hands to the band of his underwear. She wasted no time as she pulled them down, seeing his semi-hard erection be revealed to her.

She couldn’t help but bite her lip at the sight of it, taking it in as she watched it get more hard for her. “You’re quite the impressive young man, Mr. Universe~” She turned her head back up at him as she said that, a grin on her face.

“Thank you. So, what does this examination entail exactly?” He asked, now reclining against the wall behind him.

“Well, I’m going to have to bring my assistant here for that.” She answered, making Steven sit up with sudden interest.

“Assistant?” He perked up, hoping this meant what he thought it meant.

The door opened once more, and from the hallway, as if his mind had been read, Steven saw Connie there, in a matching sexy nurse outfit, except it was primarily black.

“…Holy shit.” Steven said, staring at the young woman. Could this day get any better?

“Hiiii, Mr. Universe~” Connie greeted playfully, closing the door behind her as she walked towards him. “Dr. Maheswaran says she needs my help to make sure you’re feeling alright.” She then hopped up on the table beside him, a hand resting on his thigh as she turned to him.

“And what are you gonna do-“ Steven was interrupted by Connie’s lips against his own, making him hum in surprise. He didn’t protest it, though, he happily kissed her back as she began to straddle his waist. She hummed into his mouth, her tongue slipping inside it as her hands kept caressing his chest.

Priyanka just watched this happening, biting her lip as she did. She grabbed a clipboard off the desk, pretending to look at it, glancing back at the two as they kept making out.

Steven wasn’t too sure where this was going exactly, but far be it from him to protest making out with his girlfriend. His own hands rested on Connie’s legs, traveling up her outfit and groping her butt. He could feel himself getting hard against her, his cock rutting against her outfit as he tasted her tongue.

“Excellent to see that you can get erect like normal~” Priyanka mused playfully, looking down at his hard cock, pretending to write on her clipboard.

Connie then pulled away from his mouth, gasping softly as she looked down at him, feeling his hardness against her.

“What’s up? Did I do something wrong?~” Steven teased, laying down on the counter.

“Our hypothesis is correct.” Connie said, looking down at his cock. “You’ve been sexually deprived lately, haven’t you?~” She turned up at him with a smirk.

His face went red, feeling both pairs of eyes looking at him. “W-Well, I mean, you’ve been busy with schoolwork, and I can’t exactly ask your mom to-“

“Don’t worry, Mr. Universe, we’re here to make sure you feel better.” Connie assured, now starting to get off of him, standing beside her mother now.

Steven laid there, confused as to what was about to happen. He watched the two of them huddle up together, whispering to each other. He waited patiently for the two to turn their attention back to him.

After a few seconds, they did just that, Steven sitting up in attention. “Mr. Universe, we have just the thing to help you with your problem.” Connie grinned playfully, leaning against the counter beside him.

“But we must warn you, the process is quite _arduous_ and will most likely leave you completely exhausted by the end of it. There will be many _trials_ that you’ll be put through in order to make sure you’re all better. Are you sure you’d like to continue?~” Asked Priyanka, looking Steven in the eye and knowing exactly what his answer will be.

He sat there for a few seconds, processing what it was the two were implying. He knew damn well what they were talking about, and the idea of going at it that hard and that long was very tempting. He certainly felt like he could go for hours on end.

“…Yes. Absolutely.” Steven nodded, looking back into the older woman’s eyes.

“Excellent! Then may I ask you stand up and let my assistant start you off?” She gestured to Connie, who was now on her knees on the ground in front of him.

Steven already knew where this was going and hopped off the counter, standing in front of Connie with his hard cock presented to her. It didn’t take long for the young woman to start stroking him, eyeing up the thick length as she did.

“Such a wonderful cock you have, Mr. Universe~” She said softly, her free hand lightly caressing his balls as she kept stroking him. She could hear his soft moans and hums of pleasure as she kept caressing him.

“Th-Thanks~ Glad you like it.” Steven retorted with a chuckle, letting out a sudden gasp as she felt Connie stick her tongue out, circling the tip of his cock as she slowly stroked the shaft. He couldn’t help but moan and whimper as he felt her warm, wet tongue against his sensitive tip.

Priyanka sat down in a chair, watching this happen. She was unable to turn away at the thrilling sight, a hand reaching to start rubbing herself through her underwear. She bit her lip, trying to mask her own pleasured noises.

After a few more seconds of teasing, Connie wrapped her lips around his member, humming as she took more and more of the young man down her throat. Her hands moved behind him, groping his surprisingly soft buttocks as she blew him. Her eyes looked up at Steven, deep throating him with ease; the sound of his pleasure was quite evident to the people in the room.

“Oh, fuck!~ C-Connie, that feels so good~” Steven praised, a hand resting on top of her head, taking care to make sure the hat on her head didn’t fall off. He didn’t even mind her groping his ass, it actually felt pretty nice. He throbbed in her mouth, the sounds and feelings of her moans around him only stimulating him further.

Priyanka kept watching the two go at it, her gloved fingers rubbing against her wet womanhood as she watched her daughter blow him. She had no idea why, but just watching it was enough to get her riled up. Her eyes focused on Connie, then at her hands, which were spreading Steven’s cheeks now. She couldn’t help but stare between them, eyeing up Steven’s twitching, puckering hole. She found herself unable to look away, the sight of the enticing hole only serving to arouse her more.

Steven kept his focus on Connie, huffing and gasping softly as he felt her go faster and harder around his cock, driving him closer to orgasm.

“C-Connie! I’m almos- AH?!” His eyes widened, feeling something prodding behind him. He turned around and saw Priyanka on her knees, her fingers lightly caressing the outside of his anus. The touch felt so weird, but more pleasurable. He found himself whimpering even louder at both getting blown, and his ass teased.

“I couldn’t help myself, I figured you were well due for a prostate examination~” The older woman grinned, now pulling her fingers away, replacing them with her tongue as she began to eat his ass out. It was just as delectable as it looked.

Connie chuckled to herself, happy that her mom caught on to what she was doing.

“Ahhh!! Fuck!!~” Steven practically screamed, feeling the double assault of ecstasy on his body. He could feel Priyanka drill her tongue inside him more, already making his legs shake, couple that with Connie’s excellent deep throating helped to give Steven one of the best orgasms he’s ever had.

“Fuck! Fuck! Connie, I’m- Haaaaah!!~” Steven shot his head back, now gripping Connie’s head tightly with both hands, shoving her all the way up to his base as he shot his load straight down her throat.

Connie held on to Steven for dear life, feeling his warm, thick seed pump down her throat. The result of a week of saving up, and it was so much! All she could do is do her best to swallow it all.

Priyanka continued to assault his p-spot with her tongue, a grin on her face as she could feel his ass tighten around her tongue. She didn’t dare pull away, though, feeling and hearing Steven cum inside Connie’s throat.

After a few more seconds of thunderous climax, Steven relaxed his grip, feeling Connie pull away from him, her mouth still full of his seed. He smiled down at her, happy with her performance. “Thanks a lot, babe~” He exhaled, earning a smile from the young woman up at him.

Priyanka then pulled her mouth away, gasping softly as she turned up at Steven. “I assume that this trial was a success?” She asked playfully.

“Oh, absolutely~” Steven exhaled, looking back at the doctor as he did. His cock hung flaccid as he stood there.

“Mmm!” Hummed Connie, her mouth still full. She crawled over to where her mom was, suddenly pulling the older woman in for a kiss on the lips.

Priyanka’s eyes widened as she kissed back, feeling the cum in her daughter’s mouth suddenly pour into hers. She didn’t dare pull away, however, her mouth open and eager to accept the seed her daughter had. It tasted absolutely divine.

Steven watched the two making out, his cum dripping between their lips and onto their chests as they did. The sight of it alone was enough to get Steven hard once more.

The two ladies kept making out, moaning against the other’s lips as they tasted the young man’s load between them. Connie found herself groping at her mother’s chest, feeling it through her shirt as she kept kissing her deeply. Priyanka, however, reached down, starting to pull up her daughter’s outfit, exposing her bare ass and cunt. All the while, Steven remained there to watch the show.

Priyanka glanced at Steven, still fondling and kissing Connie as she did, a smile forming on her face as she got an idea.

She suddenly picked Connie up by the back of her legs, the younger woman humming in surprise. She then set her down on top of the table, breaking the kiss in the process. Both of them were gasping hotly as they finally got some air.

Connie stared up at her mother, curious to see where she was taking this. She glanced at Steven, who was starting to stroke himself off. She watched as her mom pulled off her wet, white panties, setting them on the adjacent desk, exposing her sex to Steven.

“Mr. Universe, your next treatment is ready~” Priyanka announced, resting a hand on Steven’s shoulder, pulling him closer to where Connie was. Her other hand reached down to Connie’s wet cunt, spreading her lower lips for the young man and making her daughter moan in the process.

Steven eagerly stepped forward, his cock resting against Connie’s crotch as he looked down at her. He gave her a smile, which she returned as she watched him anxiously.

“I’m sure you know what to do, yes?~” Priyanka whispered from behind him, now pulling her hand away from Connie. Her chest remained pressed against Steven’s back, though.

“Yeah, I know what to do.” Steven assured with a nod, lining himself up to Connie’s sex, a soft moan escaping him as he did. He gave the younger woman another look, making sure she was okay.

“L-Lower~” Connie moaned out, reaching to push Steven’s tip against her asshole now. Her heart raced as she felt the thick member against her back door.

Steven certainly wasn’t going to look this gift horse in the mouth. And besides, his cock was already lubed up from the amazing blowjob she gave him earlier. Gripping his hips, Steven gave a soft grunt before pushing himself inside Connie’s ass.

Both of them cried out in ecstasy, Connie feeling Steven inside her and Steven feeling Connie around him. She gripped the edges of the table as she felt the thick cock inside her, her toes curling in ecstasy. Steven grit his teeth at the feeling of her tight ass around him.

“D-Don’t hold back! Be as rough as you want, Ste- er…Mr. Universe~” Connie beckoned, not wanting to break character. She could feel the other grip her hips tighter, his thrusts now picking up as he did. Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy, nails now starting to dig into the edges of the table as she kept getting rawed by the other.

As the two went at it, Priyanka observed the act very closely, her chest pressed against Steven’s back still. She rest her chin on top of his head, watching as the young man thrust inside her daughter’s ass. She couldn’t help but grind herself against his bare ass, in time with his thrusts as he did.

Steven certainly didn’t mind; it was almost a relief, knowing that Priyanka was okay with him doing this with her little girl. It showed just how much she had changed from the days of her looking over everything Connie was doing. Then again, she was watching this going on.

“Ahhh!~ S-Steven!~” Connie cried, unable to hold it back anymore. They wouldn’t fault her for messing up that one time, right?

A sudden, hard thrust from him answered her question, making her squeal at the sudden roughness.

“That’s ‘Mr. Universe’~” Steven smirked down at her, giving her hips a firm squeeze before suddenly picking up the pace inside her. The sounds of Connie crying out in pleasure motivated the young man to keep going, forcing himself as deep as he could inside her.

Every thrust prompted a grunt from Connie, her teeth gritted as she felt the other’s shaft deep inside her. Her cunt was getting wetter and wetter from the rough treatment, her eyes rolled back as well. She could feel her hat starting to fall off her head as well, but she didn’t care.

Priyanka hummed softly, one of her hands now resting on Steven’s chest, massaging it slowly as she kept watching the two go at it. Her other hand was resting on his hip, caressing it as well. All the while she found herself kissing and nibbling lightly on his neck as he fucked her daughter. Occasionally she teased her nails on his flesh, eliciting a shivering moan from the young man. She could feel him perspire against her, only serving to motivate the woman to touch him further.

“Haaaah! St-Mr. Universe!~” Connie cried out, mouth agape as her cries of pleasure filled the room, mixing with Steven’s as he kept slamming in her ass.

All Steven could do was keep thrusting, his gasps of ecstasy getting more labored and frequent as he felt himself edging closer and closer to climax. Priyanka’s touches, plus the feeling of Connie’s tight ass were enough to set the young man off.

“Connie! I’m gonna cum!” He warned, his eyes slammed shut and his teeth gritted tight. He kept pounding inside the young woman, relishing in her cries and pleas for more as he did.

“Fill me up, Mr. Universe!~” She practically begged, looking up at Steven as she felt him pounding harder inside her asshole. She also watched her mother continue to caress him as he did. She certainly didn’t see any harm in it.

Soon enough, the two got what they wanted, as Steven thrust as deep as he could inside her, shooting his spunk deep in her ass. He found himself hunched over Connie more, no longer feeling Priyanka’s touch as he pumped himself into her.

Connie could have climaxed right there, but she didn’t. She knew that this was for him, but that she would get what she deserved soon. She laid on the table, whimpering and shuddering at the feeling of his climax inside her, loosening her grip on the sides of the table. It ached, but she knew that neither Steven nor her mom would leave her out to dry for too long.

Steven’s legs shook as the last of his climax shot out of him, it starting to seep past his shaft and out of Connie’s hole. His grip on her loosened up as well, leaving him on shaky legs.

Not wanting to miss out on that wonderful taste, Priyanka promptly got on her knees beside them, pushing her face against her daughter’s rear, tongue eagerly lapping up the spilling seed. Each lap of her tongue made Connie shudder and moan.

Steven just watched, amazed at how desperate Dr. Maheswaran looked lapping up his cum from her daughter’s ass. He certainly loved the sight of it, watching her lap up around her daughter’s hole, making sure not a single drop was wasted.

He started to slowly pull out of her, hearing both of them gasp eagerly as he did. The more he pulled out of her, the more cum started to drip out of Connie, prompting Priyanka to get back to licking her ass out. It was a sight to behold for Steven, watching Connie get her ass licked clean of cum by her mother, who was no doubt hooked by his seed.

By the end of it, he pulled out of Connie’s ass, leaving a gaping, dripping hole that Priyanka happily cleaned up with her tongue. She didn’t stop until she made sure every last drop was down her throat. Soon enough, she joined the two in exhaustion, her mouth agape and gasping for air.

Steven stared at the two, getting his bearings as he did; this was starting to prove to be very rigorous, more so than his last appointment, that’s for sure. Now that both of them were working together, he frankly found himself a little overwhelmed. But that certainly didn’t stop the young man from wanting to keep going.

He could feel himself getting hard again, staring into Connie’s gaping asshole, which Priyanka occasionally ran her tongue across.

The older woman noticed Steven getting hard again, a pleasured sigh escaping her as she turned to him. “I see you’re still not down for the count. Very good, Mr. Universe~” She pointed out, now getting up off her knees.

“I have been backed up for a week~” Steven retorted, looking up at her with a smirk, softly catching his breath as he did.

“Well then, good thing we saved this one for last~” Priyanka turned to Connie, who was still laying on the table, absolutely disorientated from what was happening. She then started to slide herself under her, resting Connie on her chest as she laid on her back, pulling up her outfit to expose herself as well. She then quickly removed her own black panties, which were soaked in her own arousal, and tossed them to the side.

Connie softly whimpered, now getting some awareness of what was happening, feeling her mother’s breasts against her lower back as she laid down on her. She then noticed Steven standing there, his eyes wide as he stared.

“Ohhhh, are we doing _that_ , doctor?~” She teased, looking down at her mother’s face. “I sure hope he enjoys it~” She said, spreading her legs to expose her eager cunt once more.

“Of course he will, nurse, and you will too~” Priyanka promised, leaning up to press her lips to the other’s neck. She spread herself as well, her own needy sex on display.

Steven stepped closer to the two, his hard, ready cock throbbing in anticipation for another round. He looked between the two women, wondering who he wanted to give it too.

It didn’t take long for him to decide, and he soon slammed himself inside Priyanka, eliciting a sudden, pleasured moan from the older woman.

Connie pursed her lips, a bit disappointed. But she would soon feel much better, as Steven reached his hands down, cupping her buttocks and pulling his face to her cunt, lapping it up as he thrust inside Priyanka.

Both ladies were moaning and whimpering from the young man’s actions. Priyanka found herself holding tightly onto Connie, nails lightly digging into her flesh as Steven continued to slam inside her.

Connie could feel and hear Steven’s muffled moans against her cunt, every lap of his tongue shooting ecstasy throughout her body. She once again found herself gripping on to the sides of the table they were laying on.

“Fuuuck! I forgot how good this felt~” Priyanka moaned out, a smile on her face as she held on to her daughter tighter, their moans mixing together thanks to the young man’s efforts.

“M-Me too~” Connie added, her legs starting to wrap around his head as he kept eating her out. Holding out really was worth it.

Steven could feel himself getting exhausted already, all those rounds before must have taken a toll on him. Regardless, he wouldn’t dare leave these two out to dry, so he powered through it, picking up his thrusts and his oral game.

The results were immediate, as he heard both of them moaning and whimpering in pleasure. His grip on Connie tightened as he kept eating her out, his tongue circling deeper and deeper into her folds. All the while he kept slamming himself inside Priyanka happily, muffling his moans against his girlfriend’s cunt.

Dr. Maheswaran’s hold on Connie tightened, already feeling herself edging closer and closer to climax. Steven always knew just how to get her riled up.

Connie was in the same boat, her moans getting louder and more shrill as she was close to orgasm as well. She was eager to experience it after so long.

“Mmm!~” Steven pulled his mouth away, “I’m gonna cum!~” He warned the two of them before going back to eating out Connie. Already he could feel his jaw and tongue aching from all the work, but it was so worth it.

“Do it! Shoot inside me, Mr. Universe!~” Cried Priyanka, throwing caution to the wind as she was on the cusp of bliss herself.

“P-Please, Mr. Universe! Please!” Connie joined, her teeth gritted, and her grip tightened on the edges of the table as she was an inch from pleasure.

After a few more thrusts from the young man, he shot his final load inside Priyanka, pumping her full of his seed. He could feel her tighten around his cock as well, milking his cock for all it had. Connie’s climax squirted against his lips, soaking them and running down his tongue as he tasted the sweet nectar.

Their moans sang in a beautiful trio as they experienced their long-awaited conclusion. Their bodies became a mess of fluids; sweat, drool, slick, and semen dripping and mingling with one another as the three finished up.

Unfortunately for Steven, he was completely out of it by the end. The last thing he felt was Connie’s crotch in his face before he passed out, the sounds of the two ladies’ climax fading away as he did.

He didn’t know how much time had passed before he woke up. Minutes? Hours? It was hard to say. What he did find surprising was that he was fully-dressed once more, and that the room was spotless. However, there was no sign of Connie or Dr. Maheswaran, which was a shame. He at least wanted to thank them for the good time.

With a sigh, he hopped off the bed, looking around the room carefully until he found a lollipop sitting on the table, along with a note.

 _“I can now say for certain that you have a clean bill of health!”_ Signed, Dr. Maheswaran.

He chuckled at the note, stuffing it in his left pocket. As he made his way out the door, he took the lollipop as well, opening it up and popping it in his mouth. Cherry flavored. He hummed to himself as he made his way outside.

Once he left the building, he felt his phone go off, prompting him to reach in his right pocket. He was surprised to feel something else was in there. Turning to his pocket, he pulled them out along with his phone.

Two pairs of white and black panties. And his phone was wrapped inside them.

His face went red in realization, knowing who they belonged to. Curiously, he brought them to his nose, they still smelled of desire and arousal. He shuddered softly in bliss.

After stuffing the garments back into his pocket, he checked his phone: it was a text from Dr. Maheswaran.

He quickly opened it up, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw what she sent him: it was her and Connie, well their waists at least. They were dressed in their casual attire, but their pants were pulled down far enough to show that they were not wearing panties under them. What was especially surprising was that Steven could clearly spot a familiar pink-white substance dripping out of her cunt.

A sense of pride filled Steven, seeing what he accomplished.

A text then came up: “Don’t be afraid to call either of us for a good time, okay?~”

Steven simply responded, “Don’t worry, I will.”

He then made his way back to the Dondai, which was still parked in the lot thankfully. He slipped himself in the driver’s seat, about to turn the car on before he got another text, this time from Connie.

It was another picture, a picture of her and Priyanka with their lips and tongues against a pair of buttocks. He could make a good guess on whose they were. His face went red as he read the accompanying text.

“Hope you don’t mind, me and mom were a bit hungry~”

Steven took a deep breath, reclining in the driver’s seat. He pulled out the pairs of panties that were in his pocket, looking down at them with a grin. How lucky he was to have such a considerate doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in commissioning a writing piece from me, feel free to DM me on here, or visit my Twitter: https://twitter.com/ProteinBlob


End file.
